


Enjoy the Show?

by MJAfterHours (prints_charming)



Category: gonewild
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:47:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28424214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prints_charming/pseuds/MJAfterHours
Summary: All characters depicted are 18+.[F4M] Boy gets caught spying on the mom of the kids he babysits while she’s masturbating.





	Enjoy the Show?

{Muffled Moans} 

{Door Opening}

{Moans growing louder}

[Startled] Fuck! what the fuck are you doing? Are you, spying on me? I thought you’d left!! Are you kidding me? Get the fuck in here, now!! And close the door! 

You little, fucking perv. You get enough of a show? Enjoy what you saw did you? Enough to stand in my hallway and masturbated like a little fucking slut, that’s for sure. God, look how hard you are, you’re practically busting out of your clothes. Come on, sit on the bed. 

Take off your pants, boxers too, I wanna see that hard dick. 

[Angry] Excuse me? You seemed like you wanted to when I was rubbing my pussy for you, when I had my fingers buried in my cunt while you got yourself off. I bet you would’ve finished if I hadn’t caught you, cum in your pants like a fucking whore while you violate me. So let’s finish! Take. Them. Off. 

There’s a good boy. Oh goodness look at how stiff your little prick is! Rub it for me. Come on. Yeah, yeah that’s it. Mmm you like the way the slow strokes feel? God, it’s getting even harder! Stroke faster, slut. 

{Beginning to masturbate herself now}  
Aahhh Do you get off to the Moms of the other kids you babysit this way? Do you sneak around their houses hoping to catch a glimpse of a nipple or the flash of a pussy, unaware they’re putting a perverted show on for their favorite neighborhood boy. Do you rub your cock, get it nice and hard for the moms whose unaware pussies now belong to you? 

{Moaning}  
You’re leaking precum honey! Rub it into your cock, yes yes! I love the sound of your wet cock while you jerk, it sends the best little throbbing sensations to my clit to hear how slick your prick continues to get. I love to see the way your hips buck uncontrollably as you pass a sensitive area, putting just enough pressure there to send white hot shock waves through your cock as your hips thrust forward into your hand. It’d be better if you were bucking into me, forcing your cock deeper into my soaked pussy each time your tip catches the right ridge and sending your head straight into my cervix. What I wouldn’t give to feel your stiff prick filling me with every uncontrolled buck of your perversions. 

God honey, you’re close? You want to let go, feel your cum erupt from your little prick? Ahhh, here baby, come into my panties. That’s right, shoot your load right against my bare cunt, filling my panties with your white load. Mmm, yes fuck! 

[Abrupt/Jumpy Moan} Oh! Again! Yes, rub my clit again! Mmm god you’re gonna make me cum too please keep fucking my clit with your tip, rub it yes massage that hard fucking cock as you flick against my wet, swollen little nub! Fuck, fuck I’m gonna cum! I’m gonna c-cum!! 

{ORGASM}

[When ready, but still out of breath] Wow. Oh fuck, my panties are soaked. Mmmm shit, what the fuck did we just do?


End file.
